


Said

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [26]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 26. "Forget the bed, let's do it here"A/N: This piece doesn't stand alone, you have to have read "Grudge" to understand it.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Clarice Starling, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Said

He wore a tuxedo, his hair was slicked back and he stood right to the circle of people talking, the woman who had arrived in his arm distracted by the story being told.

Someone cleared their throat and Clarice turned to find Martina grinning at her, “Have I mentioned you look gorgeous tonight?”

The brunette smirked, “Have you seen yourself in the mirror, _señora_ _Garcia_?” she faced the man and the woman near the circle again, “Who are they?”

“They’re new, like you and Hector,” Martina said, “Xavier and Camila Campoblanco”

“As new here as me and Hector?” the Countess held a deep frown, “I don’t believe I’d seen them before.”

Martina bit her lip and shrugged, “Let’s just say that Xavier doesn’t have your husband’s charisma. They’re still trying to fit in, especially him, Camila is much more sociable and humble, Xavier on the other hand...”

Clarice snapped to her friend. Martina was very much a kind soul, it was unlike her to speak ill of anyone. “What do you mean?”

“He makes some comments…” a shrug.

Garcia chewed on her lips, the brunette didn’t miss how she made a point to avoid eye contact.

“Martina, what did he say?” pressed Clarice. “Did he offend you?”

“God, no! It’s… It’s just that…”

The Lecter Countess stood before her friend, “He said something, about me, didn’t he?”

“It was a very stupid comment, I didn’t want to upset you, but…”

“What is it?”

Martina sighed, “Xavier doesn’t like that you and Hector hold the attention most of the time, he thinks Hector is arrogant and a showoff, and he… Well, he said that you think too much of yourself to get pregnant to ensure the fortune, that you’d just kill Hector instead and turn up rich, walk around us with a new boyfriend as if nothing had happened.”

Clarice wondered just how similar the sound of Campoblanco’s neck snapping would be to the one of a dry branch breaking. Would he be an interesting meal? She didn’t think so, she doubted it would taste good.

“Thank you for telling me,” she caressed her friend’s shoulder, “I really appreciate it, Tina.”

“You know I adore you, Caroline. Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, I just need to find Hector.”

“Okay”

Clarice searched for Hannibal.

  
  


He parked at their garage. “Is anything bothering you, my dear?”

She blinked and glanced over to him.

“You have been quiet all night.”

Her gaze moved from his face down to his chest, then back up again until it stopped at his lips.

She undid his seatbelt and straddled him. Her hands rid him of his tuxedo and rushed each button of his shirt open.

“Clarice,...” he began.

“I want you,” she said. She took his lips as her fingers undid his belt.

Hannibal deepened the kiss before breaking it and staring dead into her eyes, “Is there something I should know?”

“Yes. Forget the bed, let’s do it here first.” once again he silenced him with her mouth. Her body lowered, rubbed against his hardening member.

  
  


“What happened?” he questioned later in the shower.

“Have I not tired you enough?” she beamed.

Hannibal kept on rubbing her back clean, “You have not told me the whole story.”

“Someone said something, about us. Martina told me.”

“Who?”

“I don’t want to say, I want to take care of it.”

He nodded, “Will tell me what they said then?”

“Apparently I’m a golddigger, willing to kill you rather than getting pregnant to keep the money.”

She felt the silence when he paused.

“I’m taking care of this, Hannibal,” she said.

He started again, “Is that what it was about? The request at the balcony?”

“Does it matter?”

“It seemed to matter to you.”

She spun around, took his free hand and kissed it, before laying it over her breast. “ _ You _ matter to me.”

The Count watched her before shaking his head. “As you do to me.”

Clarice kissed him, he kissed her back. He didn’t ask more about it.

The answer came after Campoblanco left their house, back to his cheated wife, who had attempted to kill him by poisoning.


End file.
